


Commencing

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [56]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 4, 2012: Conditions are met; a trip to Columbus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commencing

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don't recommend writing a fic that is a year past its prequel, and then filling in what came between. That said, I had to change less than I anticipated; I did _want_ to change a few parts.
> 
> Updated: May 7, 2012

"I added an event to your calendar."

"Okay?"

"June 4. Day after graduation. You didn't have anything on there, but you do now."

"That's three months from now, Puck."

"I wanted to make sure you were free." He shrugs.

"What's up, baby?" Kurt asks calmly. 

Puck takes a deep breath. "I want you to come to Columbus with me."

"I don’t see why that would be a problem" Kurt replies, and Puck's sure that Kurt's wondering what he's missing.

"I want you to come to Columbus with me, to see Beth." He's sure that his face looks a little scared. He's not scared, or at least that's what he says to himself. Just apprehensive. Being supportive about looking at pictures is one thing; being asked to come meet Beth is something altogether different, though Puck figures it’s going to happen sometime, if not this first time. 

"Oh," Kurt breathes out, his face softening, and he crosses the room, taking Puck's hand. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude, Puck.”

"I'm sure, K," Puck interrupts before Kurt can even finish the sentence. "I know I need someone with me." He pulls on Kurt's hand, tugging the other boy close. "And I know you have plans to find designer toddler clothes for her. Don't you want to see her in them?" Puck grins and sits down in the chair behind him, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Kurt purses his lips, but Puck can see the smile threatening to break through. "I… might have looked at a few spring lines in anticipation of going shopping next month, yes."

"So you'll come with me?" Puck puts both arms around Kurt, and yeah, sometimes he can't believe that this is his life. "Seriously. I want you there."

"Yes, Puck," Kurt gives in, smiling, and Puck suspects he's happy to be asked. "I'll come with you." Then Kurt's leaning towards him, and Puck decides there's been enough talking for the afternoon.

 

 Three months later, it's graduation. Puck handles the ceremony fine; his and Kurt’s solos in the glee club’s performance of ‘Seasons of Love’ go well. After all the pictures, they all go to Old Barn: Puck, Kurt, Finn, Burt, Carole, Rina, Hannah, and Nana, all squeezed around one round table. Once the adults and Hannah are pushing away half-empty dessert plates, they start pulling up presents, which means that Puck, Kurt, and Finn have to hurriedly finish cleaning their own dessert plates. 

Once that’s done, they each end up with two boxes and an envelope in front of them. The envelopes are from Rina, an IKEA gift card in each of them, which is definitely helpful. Puck’s a little nervous about the boxes from Nana, but his and Kurt’s just end up having yet another IKEA gift card as well as student memberships to MOMA, which is kind of odd, but also kind of cool. 

When it comes to Finn’s present from Nana, though, she actually did follow through on what she’d told Kurt and Puck a couple of months earlier. Underneath one of those Visa gift cards, underneath some tissue paper, is an actual bright red union suit. Finn manages to thank Nana by talking about how warm it will be, and then Hannah starts laughing after he mentions that it really does have a butt flap. Finn retaliates by talking about mooning her and people thinking she’s a liar, and it’s probably good there’s still one more present for each of them to open, because it deters their conversation from devolving further. Carole says that Finn and Kurt should open theirs (which are actually sort of big) at the same time, which they do, revealing decent-sized flat-screen televisions. 

Then Kurt smirks at Puck, gesturing towards the last gift, and Puck looks at him suspiciously. Finn looks like he knows what’s going on, too, and Puck slowly starts to unwrap the box, consoling himself that the box is probably too small to be another union suit. 

He also reminds himself that even if Kurt and Finn know what the gift is, Carole and Burt still had to at least rubber-stamp it, so it shouldn’t be too embarrassing. 

Puck’s not really expecting what the present _is_ , though—an iPad, and the smug look on Kurt’s face makes sense suddenly. Puck manages to stutter out his thanks to a pleased-looking trio of Hudmels; Carole smiles and seems pleased, but Puck just isn’t sure that she genuinely is. 

The eight of them spend another half-hour or so at the table, because Finn and Puck both go back for more dessert, and everyone but Hannah has coffee. Finally, the adults collectively agree it’s time to go, and rather than waste time in a house, Finn, Puck, and Kurt drive around Lima and surroundings almost aimlessly, listen to the radio and either singing along or making fun of the songs. 

 

By the time they get to Rachel’s graduation party, Puck is starting to get nervous about the next day, and rather than get drunk or even down a Xanax, he just crashes in the guest bedroom by 10 or so. The next morning, he and Kurt shower and leave Rachel's while Hiram, Leory, and Tina are the only other ones up. Tina doesn't ask them any questions, for which Puck is grateful. He needs to tell Finn, or Kurt does one, and maybe someday the others might know, but he literally can’t talk about it, not yet, and it’s just as well that he’d asked Kurt about coming with him two and a half months before, because as it’s gotten closer, it’s gotten even harder to discuss or even think about.

Kurt's driving, and that’s good too, because Puck might drive off the road. "Let’s get some coffee," he decides after a bit, even if he doesn’t think about it until they’re east of Lima, which means McDonald’s coffee or nothing. 

"Of course," Kurt says with a nod, and he reaches over and holds Puck's hand the entire time they're going through drive-thru.

"Presents still back there?"

"They are," Kurt assures him, voice calm. Once Puck finishes his coffee, he drifts off, OneRepublic echoing in the car, and he wakes up when the speed changes.

"Columbus?" he mumbles, stretching a little and rubbing his eyes. 

Kurt nods. "Do you want to stop?" He gestures to a few fast food restaurants clustered nearby.

"Yeah."

Kurt's quiet as they pull into the parking lot and head towards the restroom. "Hey, single stall," Puck announces with a smirk, and Kurt rolls his eyes. Puck doesn't worry, though, because Kurt follows close behind him, and then he hears Kurt lock the door. "Mmm. Been awhile since we had this fast of a quickie," he murmurs as Kurt backs him into the wall. “Going to have to be nice and quiet. Quieter than usual.”

"So it has," Kurt agrees, “and so we will.” Puck closes his eyes as Kurt's lips lands on his. 

Puck feels Kurt's hands ghost over his chest, and then slip under his shirt. Puck tightens his arms around Kurt as Kurt slowly caresses his nipple. "Yes," Puck hisses. Then Kurt's nibbling on his ear, and Puck lets his head tilt to the side. 

"Do you like that, baby?"

"Yeah. Fuck, yes."

"What about this?" The words, whispered quietly, hang between them for a long beat, and then Kurt has one hand unbuckling Puck's belt, the other assisting and pressing against Puck's erection.

"Dammit, blue eyes, yes. Please." Puck presses his lips together as a little whimper emerges.

"You want this?" Kurt slips his hand into Puck's now-open jeans and squeezes. "Or do you want this?" Puck can feel Kurt's mouth fall open, and a hot puff of air tickles his scalp.

"Oh, fuck, yeah."

"Which one? You have to tell me. Tell me, Puck."

"Your mouth. Please, Kurt." Puck can't help his own mouth curving to match the feel of Kurt's lips against his cheek.

"As you wish." Kurt pulls away slightly and smirks. 

Then, before Puck can process the change, Kurt's on his knees in front of him, pushing Puck's jeans down just slightly, hand still wrapped loosely around the base of Puck's erection.

"Are you sure?" Kurt teases, his mouth rest just inches from Puck's groin, his other hand pressing firmly on Puck's pelvis.

As if Puck could forget who was in charge.

"Yes!" Puck lets out a loud groan as Kurt closes his mouth around him, and he twines his fingers through Kurt's hair. 

Kurt moves his other hand to hold the other side of Puck's pelvis, and Puck's frozen in place, just watching Kurt moving and sucking. "Dammit, Kurt, yes, so good." 

"Mmmm," Kurt hums. Puck's holding so still, he doesn't register Kurt's hand moving until it squeezes his balls, ever so gently.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt." Puck's fingers are moving in Kurt's hair, winding Kurt’s hair around them.

Kurt bounces and squeezes Puck’s balls gently, and at the same time, he twines his tongue around Puck. Puck lets out a low keen as he comes, loud enough that he's sure someone near the door can hear, maybe loud enough that the employees in the kitchen can hear, but he can't bring himself to care.

As he opens his eyes, he sees Kurt meticulously licking every drop. Puck smiles lazily as Kurt stands and presses tightly against him.

"Good, baby?"

"The best," Puck agrees.

"Good," Kurt says with a happy smile as he pulls aways slightly and tucks Puck back away into his jeans. "Now keep that look on your face, I'm pretty sure I heard someone knock."

Puck's eyes widen, but Kurt's face just has a pleased smirk on it. Before Puck can think to register any objection, Kurt's unlocking the door and tugging on his hand. Kurt smiles brightly at the man waiting outside, and Puck nods. "All yours," he can't resist adding, and as soon as the door closes behind the wide-eyed man, Kurt bursts into quiet laughter.

"We're awful," Kurt proclaims, walking up to the counter.

"Probably," Puck agrees, but he tightens his fingers around Kurt's, and they share a smile before ordering.

 

Shelby can't resist watching from behind the blinds when the large black SUV pulls into the driveway around 10:30. She had told Noah it was fine to bring his friend, but she wasn't sure what to expect. She watches the two boys sit there for a moment, and the one that isn't Noah reaches over and holds Noah's hand for a moment, before they both get out and go to the back. She sees them embrace, and that isn't exactly what she was expecting. Then she thinks she sees them exchange a kiss, and when they emerge from behind the SUV, their hands are clasped.

Shelby turns away from the window, her head tilted a little. Huh. That wasn't the impression she had of her daughter's father, but she had noticed that emails over the past months have seemed calmer. Happier. More settled. Perhaps this boy is good for him.

 

 Puck swallows, and then swallows again, clutching Kurt's hand like it's the only thing keeping him sane. Probably, he reflects, because it is. With another deep breath, he reaches out and rings Shelby's doorbell. He doesn't have to wait long before the door opens and she appears.

"Noah," she says with a smile. "It's good to see you. And congratulations. I hope graduation was fun yesterday."

"Thanks," Pucks manages to force past his lips. "This, uh. This is Kurt." Puck’s pretty sure that they never formally met, even when all the drama with Vocal Adrenaline was going on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shelby replies smoothly.

"Likewise," Kurt says, and Puck can't help but smile in response to Kurt's smile. "It's very kind of you to allow me to accompany Pu–Noah today."

Shelby gestures, as if to suggest it's not a big deal, and holds the door open. "Come in." Puck watches, weirdly detached, as Kurt puts down the gifts on a side table. Then they follow Shelby into her living room. Puck absently notes the pictures on the mantle and the toys in the corner. "Wait here, I'll go get her."

Puck doesn't even realize that he's starting to hyperventilate until Kurt's voice penetrates the fog in his brain. "Puck. Breathe with me. Slow. In." A long beat passes. "Out. Good. Again. You want me to go out to the Nav?” Puck shakes his head, and he’s thanking everything in the universe for Kurt, again, when Shelby returns, an adorable two year old girl with her. Beth. Oh, fuck. Beth.

"Beth," Shelby is saying. "I want you to meet someone." Big brown eyes are already focused on his, though, and Puck decides that this, this is what it means when someone says _She took your breath away_. "Beth, this is N–this is your daddy." And Puck manages, somehow, to drop down on one knee, closer to her height, and smile.

"Hi, Beth," he says, and then—then she smiles at him.

"Hi, Daddy!" Her voice reminds him of Hannah’s, when she was younger, and her reddish brown curls shake happily. Before Puck can register what's happening, she's crossed the distance between them, thrown her arms around his neck, and started squeezing. "Mine daddy!"

"Yeah, baby girl," and he knows his voice is rough, "Your daddy." He brings his hands up around her, petting her hair, and for a moment he wonders why his hands are getting wet, until he realizes he's crying. He can hear Kurt speaking in a low voice to Shelby in the background, but all he can see, all he can focus on, is the tiny bundle worming her way into his lap, just like she wormed her way into his heart years ago.

 

 "It's–I don't know if I can thank you. This means so much to Puck," Kurt is telling her, and Shelby remembers with a start that almost everyone calls Noah Puck. "I–really. **Thank you**."

"I'm very glad it does," she replies with honesty. "I admit, I was… relieved when he approached me at the hospital, that second day, and asked for an open adoption. I know it must seem cruel that I made him wait until today to see her again." She sighs and looks at Kurt closely, but relaxes when she spots no judgement. "It's just–I didn't know him. I still don't, really, other than the emails he sends from time to time, but he was an unknown entity. I didn't want Beth to grow accustomed to a father who eventually lost interest."

"No, I understand," Kurt agrees. "And I can't say; the Puck who got Quinn pregnant wasn't the Puck at Beth's birth, and he wasn't the Puck that asked for my help to pick out a first birthday present." Kurt's wearing a happy little smile, now, and Shelby wonders what that story is, exactly. "I wanted to ask you–and Puck doesn't know I'm asking, he wouldn't dream of it, really–well." Kurt takes a little breath. "We're both going to New York for college. We each got some scholarship money towards tuition, but of course the cost of living is high, and Puck’s still waiting to hear about one scholarship. Government financial aid doesn’t actually go that far." He rolls his eyes, and Shelby can feel herself nodding. They're all from working-class Ohio families, and she knows what he means. "Which means a lot of working. I don't—I don't know how often we'll be back home, or for how long at a time. Would you be willing to come to the city sometimes, with Beth? I know Puck wants to see her more than a couple of hours once a year, but. It could be years before we’re financially stable enough to travel multiple times a year. Or that’s what he tells me; I’m not sure how I managed a B in consumer math, to be honest."

And Shelby can't speak for a moment, because so many things have been revealed in that short conversation. One, Noah and Kurt are decidedly a couple. Two, Kurt is more than willing to be a bit forward. And three, Noah and Kurt are going to be two of the lucky ones. They're going to leave Lima, leave Ohio, and while they'll do what they can to make sure Noah and Beth have time together, she's going to have to accept that they won't be in Ohio. Later in her life, she'll realize that that was the moment she decided to move from Columbus to Lima, so all of their loved ones would be in one town.

"I think… that I love New York," Shelby responds brightly, smiling. "Where are you headed to school?"

"Noah's going to Mannes, and I'm going to Marymount Manhattan," Kurt responds, and she knows she must have frowned, confused, when he continues. "NYU is prohibitively expensive, and actually not necessarily the best fit for either of us. Mannes is part of The New School, and at Marymount Manhattan, I’m not going to have to choose between writing for the stage and performing on it.” Shelby nods. Most students think New York City and automatically narrow their options to NYU, or perhaps Columbia. The fact that the two of them have actively thought about their choices also speaks well of them.

 

 Puck can't really recount exactly how the day goes. He remembers playing with Beth for a long time, and then going out to lunch. He knows Kurt took a lot of pictures, and he's really, really thankful, for about the twelve hundredth time, that he has Kurt. He remembers a laughing conversation with Shelby and Kurt while Beth naps, and spending the afternoon at the park.

He does remember a conversation they had just after getting to the park. "Hey!" Beth tugs on both Puck's hand and Kurt's, pulling them forward. "Daddy and… " she stops, and in her two year old way, the three adults all realize what she's asking as she stops and stares at Kurt. Puck swallows, because the answer on the tip of his tongue isn't the right answer–not today, not yet. Some day, but not this day. He looks over at Kurt, and can tell from the slight flush and the hint of a smile that Kurt's quite pleased.

"You can call him Uncle Kurt," Shelby breaks in, before either of the two of them can respond, and Kurt presses his lips together, quickly, before turning to thank her. Puck knows that means that Kurt was trying not to cry, and now Puck's having to try not to cry (again), because he can tell. His boy loves his girl.

 After the park, they return to Shelby's house, and Puck's happy. He's even happier when he catches Kurt's eye in the rearview mirror and sees Kurt smiling widely. He doesn't get to see that smile on Kurt very often, and pretty much never if they aren't safe at home.

"Present time!" Shelby announces when they enter her house again, and Puck feels a little nervous for the first time since before lunch. Beth squeals happily, though, and so he grabs the two big gift bags and sits down in the floor with her.

"This one was for your first birthday, okay?" he says gently, handing her the big bag that he remembers filling over a year ago. Puck looks over and catches Kurt's eye, sharing a smile.  
What if he hadn’t asked Kurt for help? Probably things would still have developed, but maybe not. He can’t say, and he doesn’t have to.

"Yay!" Beth is grabbing the tissue paper, loud and fast in her enthusiasm. Then her hands encounter something because she stops, and carefully lifts it out. For the first time all day, Puck has to admit he can see a bit of Quinn in her. The first thing she's found is the book, and even though that day, Puck had been nervous buying it, he knows now that Shelby won't care, will appreciate it even. "What is?"

"It's a book, Beth," he explains carefully. "It says _A Child's Garden of Torah: A Read-Aloud Bedtime Bible_. It's for your mommy to read to you."

Beth grins. "Yay! Book! Look, Mommy!" Shelby smiles and appreciates the book, and then it's quickly put to the side and Beth is reaching in again. This time she emerges with a slick silver frame in her little hands. "Picter?"

"Yeah, it's for a picture." Puck smooths a stray curl back behind her ear. "Uncle Kurt's taken lots of pictures today, so we'll ask him to send one to your mommy, and she'll print it out to go in here."

"Yay!" Puck can't contain his grin, because his girl is just adorable, and excited. "What next?"

"Look in the bag," Puck urges her with a smile, and she digs back in to emerge with a small box.

"Open!" she demands, and Puck laughs even as he's complying, because if that wasn't just like him, well. "What is?"

"It's a bracelet," Puck explains, even as he pulls it out and fumbles with the clasp, putting it around her wrist. "It's a little big now, but you'll be able to wear it a long time. And see here?" He points to the engraving. "It says Beth. B-E-T-H."

"Beth! Me!"

"That's right. It's yours, and only yours."

"Tank you, Daddy!" Puck has a lapful of bubbly toddler again, one of her arms wrapped around his wrist, the other clinging to a finger. "Daddy? Love you."

"I love you, too, Beth," Puck's pretty sure he's crying again, but he doesn't care. He feels a hand run across his back lightly, and he leans into Kurt's touch, just barely. When he looks up again, Kurt has joined him on the floor, and that moment with the three of them makes any of the pain from the last two years and ten months completely worthwhile. It’s not perfect, but it’s something in the right direction, something healing. 

 After the rest of the presents are distributed, there's a mini-fashion show featuring Beth and all the clothes Kurt picked out for her. There's another flurry of pictures, and Puck makes sure Shelby takes a few of him with both Beth and Kurt. They may be sending one of he and Beth for Beth's picture frame, but Puck wants one with Kurt and Beth both for himself. After that, it's growing late, and as much as Puck hates to admit it, he and Kurt need to leave, and Beth needs to eat a quiet dinner and start getting ready for bed. There are hugs, and tentative plans made for the rest of the summer, and then they're back on the road. Puck is grateful he’s not going straight back to his mom, hoping that she doesn’t start calling despite the fact that he said he wouldn’t be back until late.

Kurt interrupts his thoughts before they get too far. "I told my dad we wouldn't be back until in the morning."

"What?"

"You heard me.” Kurt grins. “I texted Rina, too, so she wouldn’t call to see if we got back earlier than planned." He shrugs. “I let Finn know, too, though he’s probably still confused about why we’re gone.”

"Uh." Puck's confused. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"I thought perhaps here," Kurt says with a wicked smile, as he pulls into the parking lot of a hotel.

"Kurt Hummel." Puck's grinning. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? An entire night where we don’t have to worry about anyone overhearing?”

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt returns the grin. "I know it’s not perfect, but.” He shrugs. “Check-out is at 11 am. We've got about 15 hours."

Kurt hops out and heads towards the front desk, leaving Puck alone with his thoughts for a few moments. The unspoken reason that they're there, of course, is so Puck has some time between leaving Beth and dealing with his mother (and his sister, too, if he's honest). There’s probably a little bit of celebrating that they made it through the entire damn school year, too. He's unspeakably thankful for Kurt's foresight, and even more so when Kurt returns to the parked car and leans into Puck's open window.

"We're room 351. We each have a bag behind your seat. Why don't you go on up and I'll run get us some dinner." He gestures towards the road the hotel faces. "Steak sound good?"

"Steak sounds very good." Puck grins and presses his mouth to Kurt's, then rests their foreheads together. "I love you," Puck whispers. No, they don’t need the words, and sometimes Puck thinks that neither one of them is particularly good at expressing their feelings in their own words, either; like Kurt jokes, New Directions may have in fact ruined them for emotional communication through any medium other than song.

Occasionally Puck does like to say it, though.

"And I love you," Kurt replies in the same quiet tone. They stay frozen for a long moment before Kurt presses a quick kiss to Puck's lips and pulls back. "I'll be right back with some bloody cow for you."

"Awesome," Puck proclaims as he swings out of the vehicle. He grabs the aforementioned bags, wondering why he didn't notice them sooner, and takes the key from Kurt's outstretched hand. "I'll be waiting."

Kurt smiles and climbs back into the driver's seat. "Then I'll hurry."

Just before eight, Puck has his eyes half-closed and Kurt's leaning against him and watching TMZ. The steak Kurt brought back was perfect, and the only complaint Puck could have is that there really wasn’t a way to have Finn there, even if he could have managed to discuss it rationally. Finn’s probably doing his workout or something, wondering where they are, and other than that, Puck really doesn’t have any complaints for that moment. He hears Kurt fumbling for the remote, opening his eyes fully just as Kurt turns off the television and turns in his arms. "Hi," Puck says with a small smile, Kurt's face twisted towards him awkwardly.

"Hi," Kurt grins back, pushing himself up on his forearms and finishing twisting his body around. "Good dinner?"

"Yes." Puck shifts himself downwards, letting his head fall on the top of the pillow. "Thank you." He lets the words hang there, refusing to define what he's thanking Kurt for, because he's honest enough to admit that it is quite a lot. Not just dinner.

"It's my pleasure," Kurt finally responds. Kurt moves his body towards Puck's, the two of them slotting together with a satisfying sense of rightness. They're silent for another stretch of time, Puck's fingers splayed across Kurt's back, and Kurt slipping his fingers just under the hem of Puck's t-shirt, stroking him gently. "Okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Puck answers, and he tightens his arm, drawing Kurt closer. "Better than I thought."

"Good." The pressure from Kurt's fingers increases ever so slightly, his hand slipping further under Puck's shirt, and then a light scrape over his nipple.

Puck exhales slowly and brings his other arm across their bodies, letting it rest just at Kurt's waist. He slides his hand under Kurt’s shirt as Kurt presses closer and drags a fingernail over Puck's nipple repeatedly. 

Kurt's pushing his shirt up, and Puck obliges by quickly pulling it off, then replacing his arms around Kurt. Puck slides his hands fully under Kurt's clothes, gently kneading the firm muscles just under the skin of Kurt's ass.

"Not yet," Kurt murmurs, and he straddles Puck, bringing their mouths together in a long, sloppy kiss. Puck moves his hands up the front of Kurt's shirt now as he slides his mouth from Kurt's, towards Kurt's neck. It'd be all too easy to sit back and let Kurt give and give, because Kurt wants to and is good at it. Puck thinks that Kurt's been doing a lot of giving today, though, and Puck's done a lot of taking, so it's time for Puck to man up and give a little.

Puck presses his hand against Kurt's still-covered erection, and as Kurt whimpers, Puck takes advantage of the moment to flip them over and start sliding down Kurt's body. He slides his palm over Kurt again, drawing out another pleased whimper that turns into a moan as he increases the pressure. Puck leans forward again, kissing Kurt deeply as he fumbles with Kurt's belt, sliding the zipper down.

"Want you so bad," Puck mutters against Kurt's cheek. Kurt's head nods quickly, up and down, and Puck kisses the tip of Kurt's nose, stilling him. "Want you in my mouth," he adds, because if there's one thing he knows, it's that if you give Kurt an inch, he really will take a mile.

"Oh," Kurt breathes out his assent, and Puck slides Kurt's jeans and underwear off, tossing them carelessly into the floor.

"Beautiful."

"Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true." Puck caresses Kurt's cock as they speak.

"Hmmmm," Kurt hums, his eyes falling shut, and that's Puck's cue. He moves back just a little farther, nudges Kurt's legs a bit further apart, and bends down. Slowly, he licks his tongue up the underside of Kurt's cock, and then stops, still holding it loosely in his hand, and breathes across the tip. Kurt's hips buck upwards, and Puck grins. He takes the tip of Kurt's erection gently into his mouth, sucking slowly. He can taste the tiny bit of fluid, and he runs his tongue over it, savoring the taste.

“Puck, dammit, please," Kurt gasps, his hips still thrusting minutely into the air.

"Mmmm?" Puck murmurs, then slowly takes more of Kurt into his mouth. He knows exactly what Kurt wants, and since it's what Puck wants, too, he's disinclined to make either of them wait.

"Yes, fuck," Kurt swears, and Puck can tell he's making a conscious effort not to just fuck Puck's mouth, even though it’s not like Puck would object.

Puck wraps his tongue around Kurt's cock and slowly pulls back, flicking his tongue back across the tip. He's rewarded with more fluid, in greater quantity, and he knows Kurt isn't far from exploding. Kurt is basically nonsensical, and Puck takes as much of Kurt as he can, moving his tongue slowly.

Kurt curls one hand around the back of Puck's neck, the other gripping the sheets, white-knuckled. Puck's only encouraged by the sight, and he lets his own eyes flutter close as he concentrates on bringing Kurt up to the edge, and then over it.

Kurt hums, like he always does, then cries out, and Puck's lips twitch upwards. One hand's still helping support his weight, but the other slides over Kurt's stomach as he proceeds to suck Kurt dry.

Puck pulls away slowly once he's convinced he's thoroughly cleaned Kurt off, then he slides up Kurt's body again, kissing him, first light and nearly delicate, before Kurt deepens it.

"Mmm." Kurt purrs into the quiet of the room. "And what do you want?" he asks as they lie there together.

Puck picks up one of Kurt's hands, in lieu of a verbal response, and places it on his ass, pushing back just a little.

Kurt lets one finger drift towards Puck's entrance, circling it with a feather-light touch, and Puck lets out a low groan. "You like that, don't you," Kurt asks with a lazy smile, and Puck nods, lowering his mouth to suck on the spot just above Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt's fingers press inside of him after just a moment, thrusting deeply, which is perfect for what Puck has in mind. Once he can feel Kurt is fully hard again, he flips Kurt onto his back and reaches for the lube he put on the bedside table as soon as they unpacked. He squirts a little into his hand, then smears a bit on Kurt's fingers. While Kurt continues fingering him, Puck slicks up Kurt's cock. Kurt smirks and pulls his fingers out of Puck. 

Puck grins, then grasps the base of Kurt's cock, carefully lining them up as he kneels over the other boy. He slowly lowers himself until he feels Kurt slide just inside. He stays there, not moving, for a few long seconds, his eyes locked with Kurt's, and then abruptly sits down fully. "Oh, fuck, yes," Puck lets his head fall back, just a bit, and remains still again. "You're amazing."

"Love being inside you," Kurt breathes, his eyes drooping closed and his dark eyelashes contrasting against the pink flush of his cheeks.

Puck starts to slowly move, up and down, listening to the wet sounds repeating as they move together. He's not particularly interested in speeding up, because if he's honest, he could stay like this all day, getting slowly fucked by the absolutely gorgeous boy beneath him.

Kurt thrusts up, changing the angle of his hips, and Puck groans, responding by pushing himself down just a bit farther. "Fuck…"

"Yes," Kurt gasps out, a wicked smile on his face. "Exactly."

"Mmmm." Puck increases his speed, because he can tell Kurt's straining not to thrust upwards into him. "Perfect, so good."

Puck clenches around Kurt as he lowers himself again, and Kurt lets out an answering groan. It's pitched low, and when Kurt reaches for Puck's hand and twines their fingers together, Puck knows it won't be long until Kurt's emptying himself into Puck. Puck continues tightening around Kurt on his downward pushes, carefully avoiding touching himself. It's not going to take more than a stroke or two to send him over the edge, and Puck is determined to get the timing right.

Kurt lets out another guttural moan, and through half-closed eyes, Puck can see Kurt's let his head fall back, mouth open, eyes shut, and it's such a pretty picture that Puck knows it's time. He slides his free hand over his own cock.

"Come for me, Kurt. Come inside me, please," Puck pitches his voice as low as he can. He slides his hand over himself, pumping rapidly. He feels Kurt's muscles tense, underneath him. His hand speeds up without his conscious sanctioning, and just as he starts to come, and thinks maybe he's mistimed it, he feels the unmistakable sensation of Kurt coming inside him. He pumps himself once, twice more, and slides as far down Kurt as he can.

"Puuckkk!" Kurt's low growl sends Puck completely over the edge, and he moves both his hands to prop himself on the bed as his orgasm overtakes him, a low cry escaping from his mouth.

It's a long moment before Puck reopens his eyes to watch Kurt doing the same. They exchange lazy, satiated grins, and Puck reluctantly pulls himself off Kurt before lying on his side, pressed up against Kurt's side.

"You're beautiful."

Puck grins. "You're amazing."

"I’m looking forward to August." Kurt pauses. “You know.”

"Me, too." Puck sighs a little. More than anything, and yet not at all.

Puck pulls the sheet over them and closes his eyes. They'll wake up in an hour or two, and watch more television, and fool around some more, and eventually Kurt will drag him into the shower before they fall asleep for the night.

It's after eight the next morning before Puck wakes up, and Kurt suggests that they go down to the free breakfast before they worry about packing up or checking out. Free food is always good, so he slides on his jeans and catches the t-shirt Kurt launches at him from across the room.

Kurt's standing in front of the mirror, frowning, and Puck steps behind him, sliding his arms around the other boy. "C'mon. We don't know any of these people." He kisses the spot just below Kurt's ear that always makes him wiggle. "And you look gorgeous and. What's that word? Satiated."

Kurt laughs and shakes his head, then turns in Puck's arms, wrapping his own arms around Puck's neck. "I must admit, I am." He leans in and kisses Puck softly. "You're right. Let's go eat." The pair slip on their shoes, and Puck just barely remembers to slip the room key into his pocket before they head out the door and to the elevator. Puck pulls Kurt to his side, and they stand arm in arm waiting for the 'ding' of the elevator to announce itself.

"Wonder if we kept anyone up last night," Puck says with a smirk.

"You mean, you wonder if you did," Kurt replies with a smirk of his own. "I think you were definitely louder than I was."

Puck shrugs. "You're just that awesome, K.” 

The elevator doors slide open, and they head towards the lobby, still wrapped around each other. Before Puck has all his utensils, Kurt's obviously already completed scanning the offerings and makes a huffing noise next to him. "What?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Not a lot of variety, is all."

"Pastries?" Puck asks hopefully, struggling with the cover and the tongs for the bacon. 

"A few," Kurt says, distracted. "Oh, wait. Puck. Don't freak out."

"What?" Puck pauses mid-biscuit grab.

"Walk calmly across the room, to the pastry container." Kurt's voice sounds a little distant, and Puck follows his gaze.

"Oh. Oh, nice."

"Yes." They walk purposefully across the room and claim the last four Krispy Kreme doughnuts. "I'm good now," Kurt declares, and Puck bites back a laugh.

"Go sit down," Puck says with a laugh. "I'll get the coffee."

They're laughing and talking quietly, eating their doughnuts and coffee, when one of the hotel employees approaches their table. "You boys done with these?" he asks with a smile, gesturing to the two empty plates.

"Yes, thank you," Kurt replies with a smile, and as the older man removes the plates, he hesitates and looks back at them more intently.

"I've been with my partner for 27 years," he says after a long moment. "You two remind me of how we were when we were young." He looks at Kurt and then Puck. "You already know, don't you?" At their answering nods, his smile grows wider. "Good. Good. I wish you the best of luck."

 

It's late afternoon when they pull up in front of the Hudmel house, and Puck sighs. “Guess I should head over and see Mom.”

“She has texted you twice this afternoon already,” Kurt says wryly. “And poor Finn’s probably going a little nuts, so I should go find him.”

"Point." Puck leans across the car and gives Kurt a slow, lingering kiss. "What's up tomorrow?"

"You're working your usual hours, I'm working 7-4, Finn’s working 9-6, and then…" Kurt shrugs.

“Sounds good," Puck grins. "See you tomorrow, blue eyes."

"Be good."

"I'm always good!" With that, Kurt climbs out of the Nav and grabs their bags, heading inside through the garage. Puck steers back across the river and parks, sitting inside the Nav for a long moment, taking a deep breath before picking up his backpack and heading inside. It feels surreal to be planning to sleep there, but he knows it’s important to Rina and Hannah. 

Puck shuts the door and heads towards the apartment. He's barely inside the door before his mom and sister are swarming him.

"Pictures! Tell you got pictures!"

“Yes, Noah, I hope you did take a few pictures.”

"Yeah, Mom, I got pictures…"


	2. Puck Doesn't Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck doesn't notice; Kurt does.

Puck doesn't notice.

Kurt's thankful, because today is not the day for Puck to notice. Today is a day for Puck to spend with his daughter, and for today, Kurt has just one job: to make sure Puck enjoys the day as much as possible. He's there to support Puck, and if he falls a little bit in love with his partner's daughter, well, who can blame him? He knows that, yes, Beth is Quinn's biological daughter, too, but all he can see in Beth is Puck. 

Puck doesn't notice the look on the server's face when they sit down at the restaurant. They had their hands joined, and then Puck threw his arm over Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close. They, at least, are in the open at last, and that weight being lifted compared with finally seeing Beth; it’s unsurprising at the very least. Normally, Kurt knows, Puck would see it, even though they wouldn’t talk about it, but today, he doesn’t. Kurt does see the look, does notice the small argument between two servers, and does register the change in servers with resignation. It's not the first time someone's refused to serve him, though part of him would be satisfied if it were the last. At least nothing was said out loud.

Later, as they're about to leave the restaurant, waiting in the lobby for Shelby to return with Beth from the restroom, Puck doesn't notice the whispers just after he pulls Kurt close and kisses him softly. Puck doesn't notice the hateful glare from the woman who otherwise could belong to the PTA. She mutters under her breath and turns her children's heads in another direction just as Puck swoops in for another kiss. Kurt lets his eyes close, returns the kiss, and doesn't hesitate before flipping her off behind Puck's back.

While they're at the park, Shelby volunteers to walk about a quarter-mile to buy water and ice cream as a snack. The day has progressed well, and Beth's happy to stay on the equipment to play her Daddy and her "Unca Kur." They act as they would any time they aren’t in Lima; hands squeezing and a few kisses, arms around each other. Enough that they were on some idiot's radar, anyway, because then they're swinging Beth between them, walking down the sidewalk, and the slam against Kurt's shoulder is something he thought he left behind when he crossed the stage at graduation the day before. The man whispers under his breath, so Puck can't hear but loud enough that Kurt can, "Fucking queers, shouldn't be allowed around kids." 

Kurt catches himself in a way that only years of practice have given him, and he brushes off Puck's concern quickly ("Must've stepped farther to the right than I thought") and once again, Kurt's thankful, because truly Puck doesn't notice. 

As they drive back to Shelby's from the park, though, Kurt looks in the rearview mirror, and watches Puck sitting beside Beth's car seat. No, Puck didn’t notice, but Kurt acknowledges that he just doesn’t care the way he once did. He smiles a little ruefully, because this is strange and weird, and some people would find the arrangement messed up. Some people would find a lot of his life messed up and even wrong, actually, but Kurt can acknowledge the rightness of it, and he can’t help but smile widely. He looks in the rearview mirror again, still smiling, and Puck catches his eye.

Puck notices.


End file.
